Corridor of Fire
The Corridor of Fire is a place in Metal Slug 5, The first area you'll start. This is an Ancient Temple where the Ptolemaic Army hides with the Metal Slug Data Disc. This Location shouldn't be underestimated since it contains a lot of enemies and traps, including maggots and the very first Black Hound created. It is divided into several branching paths but contains mainly six. The River: The very first part where you will appear, riding on a boat paddled by a Prisoner. You'll face Guerrillas and natives jumping from vines and nowhere. You will later fight Ptolemaic Vehicles and Natives later before being blocked by a giant boulder. After a few seconds of destroying the boulder, the POW will paddle very fast to let you in the Outer Temple. Outer Temple: or simply Temple, This the second part of the first mission, after the POW paddles very fast into the Temple. The first trap, spikes from the ceiling, will drop(killing both Natives and the Player). The best way is to crouch under the pit's holes. After passing the traps, the player will continue through to next area with the next trap, flaming walls, This very simple thought, destroying the crate will provide you with a Dual Heavy Machine Gun. After a short fight, You'll pick between the SV-001 Metal Slug Path or Slug Gunner Path. SV-001 Metal Slug Path: Simply called Upper Path or Metal Slug Path. This path is very easy and contains the last trap too, lava pits, though they seem to be easy to dodge. Picking this will lead you to the Boss Fight faster but at the cost of a lower score. After proceeding to the lava pits, the player will face Natives and Guerrillas. Hidden under it is a Rocket Launcher making the fight easy. After the fight, You'll pick between the Heavy Machine Gun or the SV-001 Slug, then you'll continue to the Boss Fight. Slug Gunner Path: You'll enter this path if you pick the path consisting of dead bodies of Guerrillas. If you destroy the box with a sign saying "SV-W", the box will provide you with a Slug Gunner. Your only problem is the maggots and Native Columns falling. Keeping it undamaged will make it useful later. Falling native Columns will summon endless natives until it is destroyed. Afterwards, you'll proceed to the stairs with a few Guerrillas, killing them while preventing Slug Gunner Damage. You'll either pick to enter the Boss fight or Battle the Black Hound. Black Hound's Lair: Still connected to Slug Gunner Path but acts differently. After going up the stairs, jump two times a go to the direction where the POW is Looking. You'll hear death screams of Natives and Guerrillas, go forward and you'll face Black Hound, using the Preserve Double Heavy Machine from the Outer Temple and the Undamaged Slug Gunner will provide easy work to the Black Hound, After defeating it, it will explode and continue to the Boss fight. Central Temple: Simply Boss Fight or Temple Jungle. After the battle with several Natives, you'll face the prototype of the Ptolemaic Army's Metal Slug called Metal Rear. Using the SV-001 and Rocket Launcher from the SV-001 Metal Slug Path will provide easy work. Trivia *This is the only Area that consists of the Black Hound (Without hacking) *Before the boss fight in each path, you'll still go to go small native lair before the Boss. *This level doesn't have any gas to repair your vehicles. *There will be a cutscene after completing this area. Category:Locations